the hunters and the one eyed thief
by Chooch77
Summary: Percy's mom was killed by monsters when he was younger. Afterward, Percy was left on the streets and finds out about the Greek gods. Putting together that one of them sent the monsters at his mom, he vows vengeance on whoever did it. On the other side at camp, the fear of Cronus rising spurs extra hunter membership and Artemis gets a prophecy. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is Chooch with the first chapter of my Percy Jackson: The one eyed thief story.**

**The summary for this story is as follows: What if monsters showed up at Percy's apartment when they were young? What if his mom died? What if Percy lived on the streets and found others like him? What if he blamed the Gods for the death of his mother after he found out about them and swore that he would kill the one responsible for his mother's death? How would the story take place?**

**Pairings: Percy/harem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the after series Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own any OCs that I create, as well as attacks that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Percy was running again.

He had been running all of his life since his mom had died when he was four.

She had been the best mother in the world, but she was hunted down and killed by some strange creatures whenever he was younger. Percy had looked them up about three years later and found out they were monsters straight out of mythology.

He also figured out that the Gods existed from that. The monsters that had attacked them must have been in the service of one of the Gods. Percy figured this out too.

The day that he put that together was the day that he swore that he would have his vengeance on the God or Goddess who sent the monsters after them and got his mom killed. They would regret the day that they did that.

Percy had been living on the streets after his mom had died as he had seen enough of how the kids that were put in foster care were treated to know that he did not want to go there.

He had had plenty of friends that had gone into foster care and all of them ended up hating it as they were almost always put with a horrible family thanks to the fact that the foster care system really didn't look over the families that they were put with, and there were just too many and it was too costly to actually do anything with.

He had had a total of three friends that were from foster care, and all of them had been tossed from abusive home to abusive home without a care in the world for them from the people in Wall Street.

That was how Percy knew that he didn't want to go into foster care. He had had enough abuse from his stepdad Gabe before he had died from the monsters as well. That was the only good part of that day.

Percy had been going across the country to wherever he was needed to go, and he knew when and where he was needed as he always got a feeling of unease until he got to where he needed to go and did what he needed to do.

Percy usually wore ragged clothes and a winter hat with a faded out icon of some football team or another after he had found the clothes in the trash and he had outgrown his old ones.

Percy wasn't smelly or anything like a hobo, and nor were his clothes like a hobo, they never smelled at all thanks to the fact that the water reacted for him.

Percy had discovered that trick whenever he had been forced to jump off a bridge in order to evade the police about three years back when he was twelve.

He had jumped off the high suspension bridge, knowing that he would probably die, as he knew that there were worse things than death in this world.

He had definitely not expected the water to cushion his fall and allow him to get away from the police, he had fully been content to die that day.

However, ever since that moment, Percy had practiced his powers until he was good enough to place a thin layer of water around him and under his clothes in order to protect himself from bullets, as he had gotten shot quite a few times when he was stealing.

Thanks to the water vest trick as he called it, he had managed to stop many bullets and protect himself from many different things that should definitely have killed him.

He had also discovered how to collect water off of the ground and use it to trip people who came after him up in order to slow them down so that he could escape through the sewers, where he was virtually untouchable thanks to the fact that he could make a current out of the sewer water and use it to propel himself underwater.

This had also helped him escape from many monsters when he was younger, and as he got older, he knew that it would help him even more than before.

Percy mainly hid around bridges that were over the water or in sewer pipes that were hard to see. He could keep himself dry when he needed to, so getting sewer water all over him was never an issue, and all of the water that hit him became clean, so again, getting dirty wasn't an issue like it would be for most people. He also kept his stuff dry that way.

Percy had, about a year or two ago, gone to Detroit and settled down around the neighborhoods as they were so downtrodden that he didn't even have to worry about getting caught by police, who had better things to do in the city, or by monsters, who he had hidden from using the cities natural disgusting smell.

He was also a dog collector.

Now, this wasn't like the catchers who threw the dogs they found into the pound and had they euthanized, this was someone who had found a kindred spirit in the dogs whose owners had either abandoned them or died.

Before the dog catchers could find them, Percy brought them into his house and hid them from the police and animal catchers in order to keep them safe and healthy.

He had kept a lot of them healthy by using his water powers in order to examine their blood and separate the anomalies. He was able to do this as the diseases showed up as a different color in the blood and ended up being highly visible to a son of Poseidon, or whatever water god he was the son of.

Percy had a pretty good setup going on in Detroit, all in all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Artemis growled as she shot an arrow at another male camper in camp half blood.

It had been three years since the lightning bolt had been stolen and then brought back by the revitalized daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace.

Hera had been forced to conceit defeat and let her free again after the bolt had been stolen and no one knew who did it.

All of the big three blamed each other and Thalia was the only way to avoid war.

After that quest and seeing her dad as a jerk, Thalia grew bitter and joined the hunt.

She was now one of her top lieutenants along with Zoe, Phoebe, and Annabeth, who had joined after Luke had betrayed the camp and Thalia to Cronus in order to get revenge on his father.

Her hunt had grown in leaps and bounds as many people in camp half-blood had joined up after they had heard about Cronus' rising and they didn't want to be there for it.

Artemis smiled a smug smile as she watched Katie Gardner and Annabeth run back with the flag.

However, that smug smile turned to surprise and shock as the oracle appeared in the clearing and went to her.

The oracle then spoke a prophecy:

_You and your hunters shall go west_

_Head to the city in the clouds_

_There, you shall find the one eyed son_

_Bitter and cold he sits weary of the supernatural_

_His guardians protecting him from the gods' wrath_

_In the end, the lady of the hunt shall fall to him_

_And the one who swore shall find the answer._

Artemis was shocked for two reasons. The first being that no prophecy had ever been given to a goddess before, it was always to a hero or a demigod. The second being that it said that she would fall to someone, but it didn't say who she would fall to.

Artemis wasn't the only one who heard that, her hunters had heard it to. A soft, "My lady," from Thalia brought her back to the real world from thinking.

Artemis was shaken by the prophecy, and was in deep thought about it, but she knew that she could not show it to the others, so she put on a brave smirk and said, "Well, you heard the prophecy, let's go."

Thalia and some of the other hunters still looked concerned while the rest just shrugged and accepted what she said at the face value of it.

"We depart tomorrow at dawn," Artemis said as she turned her back and walked away to pack what she needed to.

**Done!**

**I know that some of you are wondering about the extra hunters, but it really makes sense if you think about it.**

**Thalia: From what I understand, her only positive experiences with men were with Luke and Percy. With Luke turned evil, and Percy never there, it's understandable that she would join the hunters sooner than later.**

**Annabeth: Same thing, only her dad is partially to blame too. Plus, if you remember, Annabeth's fatal flaw in the books was hubris. I got the feeling that the only reason she turned down the offer of being a hunter in the third book was because of Percy.**

**The other girls: Think about it for a second. There is the sudden fear of Cronus rising, the hunters come to camp and Artemis is offering immortality and training to the woman. Most of them have had plenty of bad experiences with their parents, and then there is the Stoll brothers who are immature and showing it with their pranks. One of the men they thought they could trust the most has turned traitor, taking a lot of other men who hate their godly parent with them. What do you think is going to happen?**

**Also, I don't know if I wrote the prophecy stuff write, but I really don't care about that right now.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is chooch with the next chapter of Percy Jackson and the one eyed thief. I hope that you liked the first chapter, and I am definitely planning to continue this fic.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this!**

**Chapter 2**

Artemis and the hunters had left camp that morning and the hunters were currently staying near a small town in western New York.

"What does it mean by 'city in the clouds'?" Artemis thought out loud.

""Um, I think I have an idea for that one." Thalia said reluctantly, still not sure on whether or not it was a good idea to go on this quest.

"What is it?" Artemis questioned expectantly, she wouldn't have even asked if she had any idea.

"They call Detroit, Michigan, the windy city or the mile-high city." Thalia said.

Artemis thought for a second before nodding and saying, "Yes, that makes sense. Okay, hunters, we have a destination, let us get going."

With that, the hunters departed and headed to Detroit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Percy had gotten back to the house late that night and saw his informant on the movement of the gods. His informant was also disillusioned with the gods and was in their midst, meaning that he knew their comings and goings.

"Perseus," Nemesis said to him with a nod, "I have news."

"That's why you come here, is it not?" Percy questioned as he grabbed a glass of wine and poured some wine into it and handed it to Nemesis before getting one for himself.

Nemesis smirked despite herself, it was refreshing to have someone other than the Olympians talk back to her. Everyone else bowed as, despite the fact that she was not one of the twelve, she was still quite strong, the only ones off of the council who could match her were Hebe, Hecate, and Hestia.

She had met Percy a few years back watching as he had brutally destroyed a ring of dog fighters in Detroit and sent their corpses to the police with a letter of what they had done.

She had found herself impressed and disguised herself in human form and gotten close to Percy, only for him to push her into a wall and demand why she felt different from the other humans and whether she was a monster or not.

She had answered no and Percy had demanded answers.

She revealed herself only for Percy to attack her and stab her before saying, "I will have my vengeance against the god who killed my mother."

She had laughed before telling him that he interested her and then she started telling him the movements of the Gods and Cronus as well once he had risen out of the pit.

He had a track record of the Gods' movements as well as abilities and powers, as well as what monsters they commanded and their domain.

"What's so interesting that you have to cut away from our meeting schedule?" Percy questioned.

"I have gotten word that the Goddess of the hunt is coming here to hunt for some sort of monster. This is the perfect chance for you to find answers." Nemesis said.

Percy looked up from the manga that he had been reading and said, "So, that means that it is time to prep the trap."

He then got up and fed his dogs before walking to the bathroom and jumping through a large hole in the floor and into the sewer.

He headed to the room in the sewers where all of the water was circulated from and then opened all of them.

The water rushed through the sewers and Percy pushed it down before shutting the gates to the rivers that it flowed out of, letting the pressure build before he walked away.

It was almost time for him to get his answers about who killed his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"So, Artemis, what are we going to do to find this one eyed thief when we are in the city?" Thalia questioned as she sharpened her knife absently.

"Well, it says he has one eye, so we find someone who smells of a demigod and has a single eye." Artemis said thoughtfully.

"I know that, but what about the line that says that he is protected from the Gods?" Thalia questioned her as she put her full attention on the lady of the moon.

"I don't know, but it seems as if he has some people that are protecting him from being found by the Gods, so we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way and find him the hard way by splitting up and searching the city." Artemis said, a little bit weary that she would have to split up her huntresses.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea, my lady," Zoe said formally.

"I know that it's not, but we don't have any choice if we want to look for this boy." Artemis admitted reluctantly, she knew it was a bad idea.

"If you say so, my lady, but I do not believe this is a good idea at all." Zoe conceded.

"I know," Artemis said as she turned around and walked into her tent to get her weapons ready, they went to the city the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"How is the boy doing?" A dark voice asked.

A hooded figure said, "Good, my lord, he is preparing to meet the Goddess and her huntresses in battle."

"Did everything go according to plan with planting the prophecy to Artemis and impersonating the oracle?" The dark voice asked.

"Yes, my lord, Artemis fell for it hook, line, and sinker." The hooded figure laughed.

The dark figure laughed, "They do not even see that they are being used in this fight, whoever wins or loses, I still win! There will be one less goddess to worry about if Artemis' falls, and I will not have to worry about the boy joining up with the gods and destroying me should the boy fall."

"And in the end," the figure stated, "Cronus will rise!" the figure bellowed, showing himself as an old bearded man with golden eyes overflowing with insanity.

**Done! How do you like this fic? I thought that this chapter was really fun to write, I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
